Symphony of Lust
by Varmint
Summary: Shikaku loves Kiba's voice- every single noise he makes is perfection. Kiba loves trying to make Shikaku vocal- it's a challenge, but the fruits of his labor are always intoxicating. OR! This is a PWP smutty piece brought on by too much love for this couple- thinly veiled as a try for a story with an actual plot. One-shot! Shikaku/Kiba because rare pairs are my shtick at this point


Summary: Shikaku loves Kiba's voice- every single noise he makes is perfection. Kiba loves trying to make Shikaku vocal- it's a challenge, but the fruits of his labor are always intoxicating.

OR

This is a PWP smutty piece brought on by too much love for this couple- thinly veiled as a try for a story with an actual plot.

Special thanks to Smartasswolf23 for giving me the bare bones of the hot and heavy action! I wouldn't have been able to write this without your help!

~..~..~

Kiba always made the best noises. Some were ones Shikaku didn't mind for others to hear. Others, though, were some that _no one_ apart from himself would ever be _allowed_ to listen to.

In the morning, he would let out a whoop of happiness upon being allowed to live another day. A habit he'd had for quite some time now, which he had apparently adopted after having almost died at the hands of Sakon and Ukon when he was younger. Shikaku knew this because Tsume had once grouched about it when they had been working together years ago. Apparently, she did not enjoy being woken up by her youngest's loud whoops at five in the morning.

Whenever they were in the middle of an 'intense' game of shōgi- it was never intense, Kiba just refused to accept that Shikaku didn't feel the same amount of tension and excitement as him while they played-, Kiba would keen in disappointment whenever he committed a mistake and noticed it before Shikaku pointed it out.

The teenager was always hoping to get better and smarter to try and beat his Nara lover. And, speaking honestly, Shikaku had seen a lot of growth in him over the past year they had been together.

When they had first gotten together, Shikaku had not expected anything too great. Kiba had wanted much more than Shikaku had thought he could give; he'd been a wide eyed kid that believed that love was what he'd read in the fairy tales as a kid. The Nara had not believed that there'd be much of a future between both of them because they were _so different_.

But somehow the kid had managed to worm his way into the Nara's heart. And now he was burrowed in there for good, never to get out ever again. This was okay with the Nara, even though he'd never admit it out loud. He actually did enjoy having Kiba so deeply entrenched in his very being.

There were lots of things that Shikaku loved about Kiba. But the sounds he made that clearly showed how he felt... Those were the noises the Nara loved the most.

Those that could be heard by others were great, in and of themselves. But, if Shikaku were being honest, the sounds he loved the most were the ones the Inuzuka would make when they were tangled up in the sheets. From the low moan his Inuzuka lover made when the Nara wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed gently all the way to the shout he would release whenever Shikaku decided he had enough of playing and flipped him over to bury his cock deep inside his tight channel. The noises the teen emitted while they were in bed together were some of the best Shikaku had ever heard in his life.

It wasn't just the noises. They were the half of it. The looks he would get on his face were the other half of what Shikaku loved the most of his overly honest lover.

Currently, Kiba looked thoroughly wanton as he sat on his knees, Shikaku's cock heavy in his mouth. His mouth was swollen and slightly bruised, as the Nara was not small, even by his own humble opinion. But his size had never bothered Kiba. If anything, it seemed to only help spur him on… If Shikaku was less bashful about his thoughts, he might even say that the kid was turned on _simply_ by his size.

Shikaku let out a groan as he buried his hands in Kiba's hair. He was caught between two very important choices: Either he pulled the younger away from him or he shoved more of himself down that eager little throat. Both decisions would bring him quite a bit of pleasure, but he wasn't completely sure which outcome he wanted to live out.

Kiba made the decision for him, however, when he let his teeth gently ghost over the pulsing organ within his mouth. Shikaku thrust his hips forward almost on instinct, consequently invading more of the Inuzuka's throat.

Thankfully, Kiba didn't have a gag reflex anymore. He happily swallowed down the last few inches of his cock- Shikaku could even swear he heard him croon as he did so. Once his nose was buried in pubic hair, Kiba couldn't help but to let out another moan- and this one Shikaku was sure to have heard.

~/~

There was no one like Shikaku. Not a single day went by in which Kiba didn't feel grateful for having managed to convince the Nara to give him a try.

It hadn't been easy to get him to agree to a date. And it had been even harder to take their relationship to the sexual level. But once they'd gotten there, Kiba had done everything in his power to make Shikaku know just how much he appreciated him.

The hardest part of their relationship, though, had been getting Shikaku to understand how rough he actually liked it. Hands down, making him understand that he _loved_ it when someone took charge of him and let him feel dominated yet well taken care of had been the _hardest thing_ he'd ever had to do in his life.

Safe words had been established because Shikaku couldn't possibly stomach the idea of not giving Kiba a set of fail safes to keep some semblance of control. And the Nara was now almost an expert when it came to reading the little movements or noises he'd make whenever something went too far.

Shikaku was an outright gentleman that knew how to control himself and keep from hurting his lover.

The masochistic side of Kiba wanted to see all of that control slip away. _That_ particular side wanted to see just how truly dangerous the Nara could get when he finally freed himself from the worries that kept him controlled. And that very side was the side that didn't mind the idea of submitting fully to the man, no matter what he asked.

The more rational side of Kiba was grateful with all of the care Shikaku put into the time they spent together. This side just wanted to make Shikaku happy, even though its curiosity wasn't sated. This was a smarter side.

Shikaku wasn't really a 'make noise during sex' kind of guy. He chose to keep most of his reactions quiet. Yeah, he would sometimes release grunts or little gasps, but getting him to actually _moan_ wasn't easy.

Kiba had a little competition running in his head to see just how much he had to do to get Shikaku to become vocal for more than just commands.

He'd won his mental challenge a couple of times now. And, currently, he was working on setting a new record for time needed to complete said challenge.

"Kiba…" Shikaku warned as Kiba raised his hand to fondle his sack while his mouth continued to work on him.

He had to stop himself from accidentally hurting the man with his sharp fangs when he smirked. Kiba _loved_ it when Shikaku said his name like this. It was a warning _and_ a promise; he was almost at his limit and he wasn't ready to give in yet. Not only that, but it also meant that the man still had a few other plans for the night. If he didn't have other plans, he wouldn't have stopped Kiba.

Even though he fully intended to stay right where he was with his mouth wrapped around Shikaku's amazing prick, Kiba knew he had to back away when Shikaku's large hand tugged at his hair with one harsh pull. It wasn't a strong enough pull to hurt him, but it was enough for Kiba know that Shikaku was not playing around.

He couldn't help himself when he let out a low keen. He was disappointed by having to back away from the cock. And once it was completely out of his mouth, he looked up at Shikaku and allowed his lips to purse into a disappointed pout.

There was a minute curve to the corner of Shikaku's lips, though, and Kiba knew that he was one step closer to completing his inner challenge. He'd just need to push Shikaku a bit more. Then he'd got to hear him.

"Get on the bed; hands and knees." Shikaku ordered, offering his hand to help Kiba back to his feet.

Kiba huffed softly and grabbed onto the hand. His momentary disappointment dissipated when he was pulled up without a beat of hesitation; Shikaku was one strong bastard, even though he didn't really seem like it.

With a smirk now on his lips, Kiba jumped onto the huge bed inside of Shikaku's master bedroom. He clambered up to the middle, wiggled his ass around, and looked over his shoulder to make sure that Shikaku was paying attention to the show he was putting on.

Brown eyes darkened even further with desire.

Kiba was close.

Shikaku slowly walked over to the bed, "Eyes forward."

He liked to be a defiant brat some times. But he knew when it was alright to defy and he knew when the time was right to give in. So he turned back to face the wall, more than excited over what would happen in only a handful of moments. A dip in the bed was the only warning he received of the older man climbing onto the bed with him.

A hand came down hard against his ass suddenly, forcing him let out a squawk of pure shock.

He had _not_ been expecting that!

The hand came down again, hitting the same spot so harshly that he wouldn't be surprised if his ass was already turning red. His hands grabbed onto the sheets below him, gasping in surprise when that heavy hand fell down on him once more. Then Shikaku moved his hand to a different spot, repeating the process Kiba loved too much to every try and stop.

He'd figured out he had a thing for spanking purely coincidentally. One night, he and Shikaku had been lying around in bed without any plans of getting up to anything naughty. But then he'd gotten bored and he'd started to bother Shikaku as the older man tried to read mission reports.

Shikaku had smacked him softly yet solidly on his ass to get him to move away from hims. Kiba's body had jolted in an immediate response and he'd been so embarrassed he had tried to run away before Shikaku could judge him. But, before he had been able to bolt, Shikaku had grabbed him, turned him so his ass was directly in front of his right hand, and slapped him once more with a bit more force.

Once that first moan, elicited by Shikaku's heavy hand, had left his mouth, a new door had opened up in the bedroom. Shikaku didn't resort to this method too much because _he_ wasn't a fan of leaving marks on his lover. He only ever used it when he was serious about driving Kiba wild.

It seemed that he had a clear mission of his own this night.

That… That could complicate Kiba's own plans.

~/~

The room filled with a resounding 'thwack' as the flesh of his hand met the flesh of his young lover's ass. Methodically, deliberately, _systematically_ , Shikaku brought his hand down over and over again in a precise rhythm that he knew drove his lover wild. Every time his hand came down, Kiba's breathless whimpers and groans of pleasure intensified. It was only a matter of time before he was moaning into the sheets he was clutching onto.

Right now, on his hands on knees, Kiba looked unbelievably arousing. With his ass pushed out, eagerly seeking every swat Shikaku delivered him, and his forearms digging into the mattress below him, all the while his knuckles turned pale as they twisted around his sheets, Kiba was _almost_ the perfect personification of lust.

But this wasn't Shikaku's favorite pose.

Although, from the way his sounds of pleasure were increasing in length and noise, he knew it was only a matter of time before he adopted the pose he lusted for so much.

He kept swatting the younger male until both cheeks were a borderline alarming red and Kiba was panting with desire. With one final smack, harsher than the rest he had given, he ripped out a surprised yet ecstatic moan from Kiba, sending him to lurch forward.

Kiba's head fell to the sheets after his arms gave out; his upper body was now mostly resting against his bed. But his ass and legs were still perfectly maintained, knees pulled in just enough to leave that delectable ass pointed directly at him.

The pleasure coursing through Kiba was no secret to Shikaku. Not only did he know his lover's reactions almost as well as he knew his own, but he could also see the rock hard cock as it pulsed in time to the residual stinging he undoubtedly still felt on his ass.

 _This_ was what Shikaku loved to see. Kiba driven so close to the edge of ecstasy with pleasure, yet completely prepared for more _always_ drove Shikaku wild.

Kiba had unearthed hidden parts of his psyche that Shikaku was fully sure he never would have discovered with any other lover. They were parts of him Shikaku wouldn't dare express with anyone else. But around Kiba… Well, the Inuzuka _thirsted_ for a dominant partner. And Shikaku would be a liar if he said he didn't like being the one the Inuzuka chose to be dominated by.

He had never before interacting with Kiba found anything interesting in spanking. _Pain_ ; of any kind; had never been a part of his sexual interests. And when Kiba had first brought up the very idea of even the most basic of pain-inflicting strategies, Shikaku had hesitated.

The discovery of how wild spanking drove Kiba had been purely accidental. And Shikaku had allowed himself to listen to an impulsive whim to test out a hypothesis rather than fully ask Kiba if he was alright with trying it out. It had been the only time in which he had pushed Kiba past his comfort zone without actually asking for consent.

Even though they hadn't talked about it, Shikaku had then felt somewhat dirty for having done such a thing. Kiba had not minded it, just like he didn't mind most of the things they did in the bedroom. But Shikaku had promised himself to be more careful- he wasn't looking to hurt his younger lover. He was simply looking to please him.

Ever since that day, Shikaku had made sure to keep control of himself at all times. Even though he'd allowed himself to not question Kiba when they first found about the spanking and nothing bad had happened, Shikaku had _not_ wanted to make a habit of stripping Kiba of his power.

Shikaku knew that Kiba was wound up tight enough to blow at any second; it wouldn't take much more before he came. So he grabbed the lube that was tucked away inside of the top drawer of his night stand and dropped an ample amount on his hand before he placed it on the floor beside the bed.

As he slathered it on his cock, he couldn't help but chuckle softly. Peanut flavored: Kiba's favorite.

Once he was pleased with the amount on him, Shikaku moved to Kiba, spread his cheeks with one hand, and slowly inserted one finger inside of him.

Kiba mewled suddenly, thrusting his hips forwards at the sudden intrusion. In response, Shikaku moved closer and softly placed his left hand in between Kiba's shoulder blades to keep him in place. The pressure he put on the Inuzuka was enough to make him feel his hand, but not enough to even push him down. It was a tentative stance Kiba had asked him for a couple of nights ago that he wasn't too comfortable with yet.

Honestly, he wasn't particularly prone to wanting control over his lovers. And this way of holding Kiba down was just another pose of control that some might enjoy for dominating their own partner. But Kiba seemed to enjoy it… So he tentatively used the hold, but with only minimal force.

Kiba was a naturally tight individual. Amazingly enough, this tightness did not translate to his mouth, but that was a completely different matter.

Unfortunately for him, this had caused a few complications in the beginning of their relationship because he had not wanted Shikaku to know about this. He had tried to take preparing himself into his own hands during their first few encounters, but he had not been skilled enough to stretch himself for Shikaku's cock to enter him without causing him strain.

After a harsh threat of never sleeping with him again if he continued on that pigheaded adventure of only hurting himself out of unnecessary bashfulness, Kiba had turned over all preparations of his hole to Shikaku. And since he'd allowed it, he had not woken up after a _single one_ of their encounters in pain. Shikaku always stretched and prepared him thoroughly.

Preparing Kiba was never easy. The Inuzuka was too enticing for his own good. It always took all of Shikaku's willpower to not give up mid-way through his ministrations and force his cock into the kid's tight hole. But he had control of himself and he never wanted to hurt him. And he never listened to Kiba's own pleas before he was sure he wouldn't hurt him.

By the time all four of his fingers were comfortably inside of Kiba's whole, he was panting and whimpering softly. His whole body quivered just minutely in anticipation, most probably sure of the best part of their night.

"Ready?"

" _Please_."

Shikaku stopped himself from groaning out in desire.

This kid… He'd be the death of him.

The Nara pulled his fingers out of Kiba, grabbed his own cock with one hand, and used the other to spread his cheeks. Slowly, deliberately dragging the process out, he pressed the first inch of his erection in, moving gradually as the muscles gave way to him.

"Deeper… Shikaku, please…"

The kid was a panting mess with only an inch of Shikaku's cock inside of him. There was no way he'd be able to last for much longer.

Well… He had a bad habit of giving in to Kiba… Doing so once again wouldn't hurt the kid.

He let go of his own cock to reach down to grab Kiba's own with his right hand, keeping his left pressed against his back. Once his hand was reliably wrapped around Kiba's cock, he slammed his hips forward with a suddenness many wouldn't expect from him. As he drove his cock deep into Kiba's body, he tugged definitely on Kiba's cock, going all the way from his base to just below his tip.

Kiba let out a strangled whimper; a sound that almost bordered on a sob; as he finally experienced the orgasm he'd been eagerly awaiting the whole night. Cum shot from him in illicit rivulets that hit everything near him from the bed to the sheets and even to his own stomach.

Even as his lover's walls tightened unbelievably around him, Shikaku held steady, and gritted his teeth to push through the sudden sensation. He started to fuck Kiba earnestly through his own orgasm, intent on milking this night 'til the very end.

He knew Kiba had an almost unnatural amount of stamina. This kid had run him ragged in the bedroom time and time again. Tonight, though, was his night to pull out all sorts of explicitly delicious noises from him; and, quite frankly, he hadn't gotten his fill yet. He wanted Kiba to devolve even further than he already had; he wanted _more_ from his lover.

Once he was sure Kiba had ridden his whole orgasm, Shikaku moved his right hand to his hips to get a better grip of him. And with his left on his back and his right on his hip, Shikaku drove himself even deeper into Kiba's tight heat.

A breathless moan escaped his lips when he looked down at Kiba after his orgasm, spent yet eager to please.

He never thought he'd find that idea enticing.

It was unbelievably exciting.

~/~

Intelligent thought evaded him immediately after his orgasm.

The first thought that came to him was _'Dammit… I haven't heard Shikaku moan yet.'_

The second thought that him him was noticing how feeling Shikaku continue to thrust into him was quickly turning him on once again. And his cock was eagerly rising to the challenge.

And the final thought that hit him before he lost himself to pleasure once again was _'Wait a minute, what's that I'm hearing?'_

But, among the in-and-out and deep-and-deeper rhythm Shikaku built with his thrusts, Kiba lost himself again. With every push of Shikaku's cock, hushed whimpers were pulled from his lips. And with a sudden spike in rhythm, surprised moans were forced out of him.

When Shikaku purposely changed the angle of his thrusts and struck Kiba's prostate dead-on, he wasn't able to stop himself from releasing a moan in his full volume. And every time the man hit that delicious spot, he found more and more loud moans leaving his mouth. With the new angle, Shikaku was able to reach even deeper, forcing more and more pleasure onto an already over stimulated Inuzuka.

This impeccable strategy towards sex was one of the many reasons why he loved Shikaku's prowess in bed.

When the man started to pump his cock once again as he picked up the speed of his own thrusts, Kiba wasn't able to help himself. He threw away whatever semblance of control he had and began to beg Shikaku to finish him off.

"Please… Shikaku… _So close…_ Deeper… Deeper… _More…_ "

Hard, punctuated thrusts combined with the calloused hand that was wrapped around his cock had Kiba gripping the sheets with an inhuman strength he hadn't known he possessed. He was getting so close to cumming again that it wasn't even believable to him.

"That's it, Kiba. I want to hear you." Shikaku gruffly, breathlessly, spurring Kiba to lose himself even further.

Suddenly, the hand that had previously been on his hip came down with renewed vigor on his ass, forcing a pleased and surprised whimper from the Inuzuka. It was getting to be too much for him; he was _so close… so close… so extremely close._

"Shikaku… Shikaku… _Shikaku_ …"

Kiba started to chant the man's name in a broken mantra as he was edged ever closer towards the edge. His release was right there; right in front of him! He just needed…

That mouth-watering heavy hand came down on his ass once again.

He bit the sheets in his hands as he stifled a startled moan.

"F-fuck!" Kiba all but shouted out as he orgasmed for the second time in the night, losing his senses almost immediately.

This time around, Shikaku followed him off of the cliff; and a breathless moan erupted from within his chest as he emptied himself into the younger male.

Kiba's ears perked up as soon as he heard him.

A tired smirk warmed onto his lips just as Shikaku allowed himself to collapse beside him.

They panted breathlessly as they lay on the bed, simply basking in the after-sex glow.

Then, Kiba couldn't help but mention, "You know you've got the hottest voice I've ever heard, right?" He rolled around on the bed so he could cuddle up beside Shikaku, immediately feeling even nicer inside when Shikaku's hand wormed into his hair to absently run through it. "It's like pure sex. I could get off just on hearing you."

Shikaku chuckled tiredly and looked down at him with a purely mischievous glint within his dark eyes.

"Hmm… That's an interesting idea… Maybe we'll try it out tonight."

"Tonight?" Kiba questioned, surprised. "Uh…"

"Don't tell me you're already tired." Shikaku challenged with a smirk on his scarred lips, the hand in Kiba's hair wrapping around his hairs to punctuate his point. "Well, I guess we could rest if you're really feeling so tired, old man."

Kiba knew that Shikaku didn't ask much. He was the kind of man that wasn't all that vocal about his own wants and desires because he worried too much about keeping his lover pleased, safe, and sound. He would much rather satisfy Kiba than himself on a normal day… And there had been plenty of days where Shikaku brought him to an orgasm and only took care of himself when Kiba forced him to allow him to help.

He was tired, yeah… But he was also kind of eager to see just what Shikaku could come up with if he seriously wanted to take on the challenge that Kiba had unwittingly just set in his mind.

"You sure you want to start me up again?" He challenged, "You know I'm not fond of getting teased."

"Don't lie to me." Shikaku's hand pulled him up for a deep yet chaste kiss. "This'll be a night you won't forget, Inuzuka."

He couldn't wait.

..~..~..

Hope y'all liked this! Please review!


End file.
